Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared♥ Card Collection
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared♥ (ドキドキ！プリキュアとうじょう♥ Doki Doki! Purikyua toujou♥) is the first card collection of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. It contains of 60 cards, all of them released on the 7th of February, 2013. Series *Futari wa Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Cards Cure Lovies Cards *Name: Transformation Cure Lovies *Number: 01/60 *Model(s): Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Cure Lovies: Transformation Cure Lovies *Rarity: Three stars - Pretty Cure special *Description: With this card, the Pretty Cure can transform! *Name: Attack Cure Lovies *Number: 02/60 *Model(s): Cure Heart *Cure Lovies: Attack Cure Lovies *Rarity: Two stars - special *Description: With this card, the Pretty Cure can use her attack! *Name: Heart Cure Lovies A *Number: 03/60 *Model(s): Cure Dream *Cure Lovies: Pink Heart Cure Lovies *Rarity: Three stars - Pretty Cure special *Description: You get expencive benefits of your fashion going up! *Name: Pretty Cure Lovies Rainbow *Number: 04/60 *Model(s): Cure Peace & Cure Happy & Cure Sunny *Cure Lovies: Rainbow-coloured Ribbon Cure Lovies *Rarity: Two stars - special *Decription: The Cure Lovies♥ will make your fashion go up! *Name: Daimond Cure Lovies *Number: 05/60 *Model(s): Cure Marine & Cure Diamond & Cure Beauty *Cure Lovies: Blue Heart Cure Lovies *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: You get expencive benefits of your fashion going up! *Name: Sword Cure Lovies *Number 06/60 *Model(s): Cure Sword & Milky Rose *Cure Lovies: Purple Heart Cure Lovies *Rarity: One star - normal *Descripption: You get expencive benefits of your fashion going up! *Name: Pretty Cure Lovies Rainbow *Number: 07/60 *Model(s): Cure Beauty & Cure March *Cure Lovies: Rainbow-coloured Ribbon Cure Lovies *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: The Cure Lovies♥ will make your fashion go up! *Name: All Stars Cure Lovies *Number: 08/60 *Model(s): Cure Bloom & Cure Egret *Cure Lovies: All Stars Cure Lovies *Rarity: Two stars - special *Description: The Cure Lovies will play "Makasete★Splash☆Star" for you★ *Name: All Stars Cure Lovies *Number: 09/60 *Model(s): Cure Rosseta & Cure Pine *Cure Lovies: All Stars Cure Lovies *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: The Cure Lovies will play "Kono Sora No Mukou" for you★ *Name: All Stars Cure Lovies *Number: 10/60 *Model(s): Cure Sword & Cure Berry *Cure Lovies: All Stars Cure Lovies *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: The Cure Lovies will play "You Make Me Happy!" for you★ Top Cards *Name: Cute Ribbon Blouse *Number: 11/60 *Model(s): Aida Mana *Type: Top *Rarity: Three stars - Pretty Cure special *Description: I'm Doki Doki! Pretty Cure's Aida Mana. Nice to meet you! *Name: Chocolate Pop Parker *Number: 12/60 *Model(s): Hojo Hibiki *Type: Top *Rarity; Two stars - normal *Description: I'm Suite Pretty Cure♪'s Hojo Hibiki!! I won't be letting us women down here!! *Name: Red Heart Pattern Tunic *Number: 13/60 *Model(s): Yumehara Nozomi *Type: Top *Rarity: Two stars - special *Description: I'm Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'s Yumehara Nozomi! This style is deci～ded! *Name: Star Candy T-shirt *Number: 14/60 *Model(s): Kasugano Urara *Type: Top *Rarity: Two stars - special *Description: You wan't to rock-out on stage, right? This candy pattern is cute, right?♪ *Name: Classic Green Fur Jacket *Number: 15/60 *Model(s): Hyuuga Saki *Type: Top *Rarity: Two stars - special *Description: I'm Saki Hyuuga from "Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash ☆ Star"! Special top form! *Name: Ice blue Ruffle Boleros *Number: 16/60 *Model(s): Aida Mana *Type: Top *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: Color ice would cheerfully jumping out♪ perfect for snow! *Name: Heart Button Cardigan *Number: 17/60 *Model(s): Yotsuba Alice & Kujou Hikari *Type: Top *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: Showcase your likeness heart in a cute girl in pink. *Name: Mint Color Check Shirt *Number: 18/60 *Model(s): Hoshizora Miyuki *Type: Top *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: I decided to wear boyish vest and shorts and it looks cool! *Name: Grape Shirt Bodice Ribbon *Number: 19/60 *Model(s): Midorikawa Nao & Aoki Reika *Type: Top *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: ♪ I'm tried to produce a fashionable and casual shirt with a lot of small ribbons! *Name: Knight Shoulder Shirt *Number: 20/60 *Model(s): Tsukikage Yuri & Aoki Reika *Type: Top *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: I tried to give you a relaxing night of color. *Name: Fluffy Tops Grape Color *Number: 21/60 *Model(s): Myoudouin Itsuki & Kurumi Erika *Type: Top *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: I am fluffy ♪ ♪ I want to skip getting cute! Skirts/Pants Cards *Name: Girly Heart Skirt *Number: 22/60 *Model(s): Yotsuba Alice *Type: Skirt *Rarity: Three stars - Pretty Cure special *Description: The combination of heart and a little flower♪ *Name: Tip Pleated Skirt Ribbon *Number: 23/60 *Model(s): Kise Yayoi & Hino Akane *Type: Skirt *Rarity: Two stars - special *Description: Decided by your bright splashes of color love! *Name: Dot Skirt Girly *Number: 24/60 *Model(s): Midorikawa Nao & Aoki Reika *Type: Skirt *Rarity: Two skirt - special *Description: If you go out in the snow, i will became one!♪ *Name: Cute Skinny Studded Heart Pants *Number: 25/60 *Model(s): Misumi Nagisa *Type: Pants *Rarity: Two stars - special *Description: I'm Nagisa Misumi from "Futari wa Precure Max Heart"! Nice to meet you too Honoka and Hikari! *Name: Cute Yellow Skirt *Number: 26/60 *Model(s): Mana Aida *Type: Skirt *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: Gentle girlish colors together! *Name: Max Skirt Lace Ribbon Border *Number: 27/60 *Model(s): Hishikawa Rikka & Yukishiro Honoka *Type: Skirts *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: Please gracefully get with us in a little bit in an adult atmosphere where it was calm. *Name: Marine Blue Shorts *Number: 28/60 *Model(s): Yotsuba Alice & Hino Akane *Type: Pants *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: Try being too boyish. *Name: Tiered Mini Heart Check Belt *Number: 29/60 *Model(s): Kenzaki Makoto & Midorikawa Nao *Type: Skirt *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: It is very girly heart buckle. You're probably going to be a lovely course to the position? *Name: Heart Ribbon Tiered Mini *Number: 30/60 *Model(s): Kise Yayoi *Type: Skirt *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: ♪ ♪ I might be cold it may be feeling warm in warm yellow heart. *Name: Muscat Skirt *Number: 31/60 *Model(s): Yamabuki Inori & Kise Yayoi *Type: Skirt *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: I will be bold contrast ♪ ♪ attention in stage I have style! *Name: Denim Leggings Jeans *Number: 32/60 *Model(s): Minamino Kanade & Hojo Hibiki *Type: Denim Pants *Rarity: One star - normal *Description: I'll Try~! It isn't not so cool fashionable casual? Dress Cards *Name: Oogai Middle School Uniform *Number: 33/60 *Model(s): Aida Mana *Type: Dress *Rarity: Three stars - Pretty Cure special *Description: It's our school uniforms! Isn't pretty with a ribbon? *Name: MakoPi's Stage Dress *Number: 34/60 *Model(s): Kenzaki Makoto *Type: Dress *Rarity: Three stars - Pretty Cure Special *Description: My dress in the stage. Enjoying the highest stage! *Name: Red Cafe Dress *Number: 35/60 *Model(s): Momozono Love *Type: Dress *Rarity: Three stars - Pretty Cure special *Description: Get smart and happy! I'm ♪ Love Momozono from "Fresh Pretty Cure!" Gallery Dokicard.Manastance.PNG|Mana's stance for Card #16 External links *Official Card List Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Merchandise Category:Trading Cards Category:Pretty Cure All Stars